


Not-Official

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, but its only mentioned like twice, its okay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is Tyler's not-official boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Official

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at summaries, and I'm really dyslexic and this is unbetad and I've been writing this for like, 6 hours and I gotta work at 4 and here you go

Tyler’s ears pricked up at the gentle tap tap tap at his window, someone on the other side waiting for him. He turned his attention to his drawn curtains, the gossip magazine in his hands being forgotten.

He slid of his bed before glancing at his cat wall clock, the hands positioned at 12:42 PM. There could only be one person tapping at his window in the dead of night. Well, of course it could only be Josh, Tyler did invite him over after all.

Tyler adjusted his bra, the scarlet cups pushing his breasts up and close together, making them appear larger, the lacy lining giving a bit of subtle flare. Sexy, but not quite flaunting.

His panies on the other hand were nothing but “look at me” lingerie. Harlot red silk, tied together at the sides. It would only take the littlest pull at the ties to drop them, and that was his intention. But he wanted all this to be a surprise for his not-official boyfriend, so he draped a floral robe over his small shoulders, tying it closed to hide his underwear.

Bounding over, Tyler pulled the curtains back, unlatching the lock on the window, pushing the double pane up.

“Hey cutie,” Josh panted as Tyler pulled him in through the window, his large body difficult to squeeze through the cramped space.

“Hey babe,” he giggled, pulling him instantly into a bear hug, knocking the breath out of Josh’s body.

“Aww, I missed you too little one.” Tyler giggled into Josh’s neck at the nickname, yelping in surprise as his body was scooped up into his not-official boyfriend’s arms.

“I missed you so much too, I was so lonely without you Joshy.” His words carried depth, an undertone of playfulness, and something else Josh missed just as much. A tone that made excitement stir up in his chest.

“Oh yeah, how much did you miss me, Ty?” Josh countered, a wolf’s grin adorned on his face as he sauntered to the side of the bed, slowly setting the smaller boy down, his body laid back, the robe riding up his smooth thighs to reveal the tanned skin that Josh had missed so dearly.

“My bed just didn’t feel right without you in it with me, I had trouble sleeping. And I missed you in...other ways.” His voice dropped off to a feux-shy whisper, biting his lip, gazing up at his not-official boyfriend through seductive eyelashes. Josh cocked an eyebrow, curious.

“Other ways huh?” He sat on the edge of the bed, his body hovering over the smaller boy, gentle fingers raking through soft brunette locks.

“Oh Ty, I hope you don’t mean you were touching yourself, remember what I told you before I left?” Tyler jut his bottom lip out the littlest bit, pouting to avoid getting in trouble.

“I know, but you were gone so long. I thought about you, if that makes it better. Does it make it better?” Tyler fluttered his lashes, gingerly running a soft hand up Josh’s arm, settling on his bicep, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Well, I guess it does. What exactly did you think about?” Josh pried, leaning down to nuzzle his face into the crook of Tyler’s neck, his scruff scratching and tickling the sensitive skin, sending Tyler into a fit of giggles.

“Well you’re here now, so there’s no point in wondering.” He pushed Josh away to look into his eyes, soft hands on either side of his face, cupping the older boy’s jaw, pinching his cheeks, just because he knows Josh hates it.

“Aww baby, don’t be like that. You’re always teasing me, I think you get off on it.” Tyler hummed in agreement, his hands sliding smoothly from Josh’s cheeks, down to his neck, and finally on his shoulders, broad and muscular in his hands, thick tendons shifting under his hold each time Josh moved.

“Baby, I got something you might get off on,” he drawled, voice husky. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that, baby?” Josh challenged. Tyler diverted his eyes, gaze dropping down to the tie of his robe, eyes flicking back up to Josh’s, silently instructing him to open the tie.

Josh’s big, clumsy hands traced down Tyler’s lithe body, stopping at the tie around the boy’s waist, pulling at the draws, the thin fabric of the robe falling away to reveal scarlet.

His eyes went big, gazing down at Tyler’s body, his breasts cupped by lacy red fabric, round and big. His mouth watered at the sight, eyes dropping lower over his flat stomach and matching panties, shiny and smooth.

“Oh my God,” was all Josh could manage to say, his one track mind overwhelmed with scarlet and tan skin. Tyler giggled, Josh’s big hands roaming over his body.

“Just for you, Joshy,” he whispered, taking his not-official boyfriend’s hands and placing them over the cups of his bra, curling his fingers to squeeze the soft flesh.

“Fucking hell Tyler,” Josh groaned in defeat, swooping down, burying his face into Tyler’s breasts, sucking the thin skin between his teeth, nipping marks and bruises. The smaller boy moaned, bucking his hips up and pushed Josh’s head down, a plea for more contact, more stimulation.

“God damn Ty, I fuckin’ love your tits so much,” he pulled his head up, a trail of spit hanging from his lip, lunging forward, pressing his mouth to the smaller boys, dominating his body with the sheer size advantage, forcing his tongue past his lips.

“Josh, please just do something,” he begged, bucking his hips again, desperate for a touch.

Josh’s blood rushed straight down, adrenaline clouding his mind, running completely on impulse. Using his larger stature to his advantage, Josh pulled Tyler’s body down the bed, his long legs pushed open by Josh’s body kneeling between them, and circled his hands around the smaller boy’s thin wrists, pinning them above his head, rendering the boy completely helpless.

“Joshy, please,” he whined, rutting his hips to get any sort of friction, feeling desperate when he received none.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want,” Josh tested, knowing Tyler was one for instant gratification, he hated waiting.

“I just fucking want you,” he snapped, locking his ankles behind Josh’s back, pulling the bulge in his jeans against him, hissing at the littlest bit of friction he got from the contact. Josh released one of his wrists to grab Tyler’s chin, forcing their eyes to lock, displaying dominance.

“I’ll give you what you need, but you’re going to behave for me, do as I say, or else you get nothing. I won’t tolerate you misbehaving, Tyler. Do you understand me?” His eyes were hard and jaw set, showing to wavering on his power over the situation, his power over Tyler. The smaller boy nodded, eyes dewy, chest rising and falling quickly.

“Yes, sir. Please, just touch me, I promise I’ll behave.” Josh knew his promise held no water, it never did, but secretly, he was just as desperate for Tyler’s touch and the other was for his. Josh released the other wrist to drop his hands back to their previous position on Tyler’s breasts, kneading the flesh, sliding his hands around to his back, fingers playing with the hooks, not waiting for Tyler’s approval to unclasp it.

He ripped the bra away from Tyler’s body, discarding it behind him. He nearly growled at the sight.

His hands came up to cup around each breast, thumbs toying with brown nipples, tiny gasps filling the space between them with each little touch. He wanted to hear more.

Josh leaned down, capturing a nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue, and pinching with sharp teeth. Tyler’s body jumped with each squeeze, each nip, each small touch, moans and hisses erupting with the slightest stimulation.

“Oh fuck, Josh,” Tyler squealed, rutting his hips once again, but Josh didn’t want to stop to chastise him for disobeying, so he bucked his hips back, grinding his bulge down into Tyler’s crotch, sending him into a fit of moans.

“Please Josh, I need more!”

“But baby, I love playing with your tits so much, don’t think I ever wanna stop,” he teased, diving his mouth back down, licking at sucking on his nipples.

“I can think of something you love even more though,” he suggested, gently lifting his hips against Josh’s, implying his meaning. Josh grinned at Tyler’s approach, pondering the idea. He could continue playing with Tyler’s tits and all their D-cup glory, or he could go lower and play with Tyler’s…

“Okay baby, I can do that for my little guy,” he huffed a laugh, placing a final kiss between his breasts, gazing up with big eyes at his not-official boyfriend. His cheeks were flushed, bottom lip skinned and raw, eyes beaded with tears. He was absolutely beautiful like this. Josh’s chest bloomed with pride.

He kissed a wet trail down the smaller boy’s middle, surprising him with tiny bites mixed in with his gentle gestures. 

His mouth finally came to the silk panties, bright red and so inviting, basically screaming “eat me!” 

He rubbed his hands teasingly up and down his not-official boyfriends sexy body, up his sides around his breasts and back down again, ending at the knots at his hips, all it would take was one little tug…

“Josh, please touch me, I can’t wait any longer, I want you so bad, please Josh,” he begged again, pushing his hips up against Josh’s chest, pleading with him to keep going.

“Well how can I deny you when you’re being so cute? Anything for you baby,” he agreed, touching his fingertips to the smooth fabric of his panties, pushing the back of an index finger up his slit, creating a wet patch where the silk was pushed inside. Rubbing a bit harder, Josh gazed up at Tyler’s reaction.

His head was lolled to the side, panting the slightest bit, one arm slung behind his head, and one hand resting on his chest, lazily circling a nipple.

Josh didn’t want to waste his time or patience on any more foreplay. He was ready, and judging my the size of the wet spot, he’d say Tyler was ready too. 

In one quick motion, he pulled at the strings knotted at Tyler’s hips, the panties falling slack. Tyler leaned up on his elbows, watching Josh’s handy work, waiting in anticipation for his next move.

Josh smirked at the look on his baby boy’s face, putting on a bit of a show, taking the hem of the panties between his teeth, pulling back to sit up, the silk hanging from his mouth.

Tyler gasped and blushed, spotting the wet patch where Josh had pushed a finger in, pushing his thighs together instinctively to hide himself.

Discarding the panties along with the long forgotten bra, Josh slid back into his dominance, pushing Tyler’s legs apart.

“Close your legs again and you get nothing,” he threatened, even though he throbbed inside his jeans, knowing that he would hurt himself just as much as it would Tyler if he actually went through on his threat.

Tyler whined, letting his body relax under Josh’s watchful eye.

“Good, now keep being a good boy for me, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Tyler whispered, settling into submissiveness. 

Josh continued, his hands sliding down tan hips, chest nesting between shaking thighs. Pressing a final kiss below Tyler’s naval, he slid his mouth further downward, his right hand following suit.

Tyler’s entire body jolted as Josh’s fingers pushed his lips apart, tongue flicking in upward motions against his clit, licking down, pushing inside his wetness, in and out slowly. Josh moaned at the taste, pulling his tongue out, drifting back up a bit, lips wrapping around Tyler’s clitorus, swirling his tongue, taking it between his teeth and rolling.

“Oh God Josh! Oh fuck, so good baby, more please!” His thin fingers curled into purple locks, pushing Josh’s mouth harder into him.

“Your pussy always tastes so good for me Tyler, so wet,” he growled, diving back down, wetness dripping down his chin, a mix of spit and arousal. His tongue went back, in and out of Tyler’s hole, pushing an index finger along to accompany. The boy whined at the stretch, hooking a leg over Josh’s shoulder to let him in closer.

“Your cunt’s so soft, do I really turn you on that much baby?” The question was rhetorical but even if Josh had expected an answer, Tyler was too blissed out to form an answer. 

Josh leaned his body up, keeping one arm propped up, the other still occupied, fingers playing with his not-official boyfriend. His eyes locked with Tyler’s curious ones, knowing the boy was wondering what he was doing. Josh’s wolf grin made a reappearance, but only for a moment, his attention turning back to what really mattered.

He slid a second finger inside, thumb circling gently around his clit, keeping Tyler entertained.

“You want more Ty?” Josh teased, knowing full well that he was never satisfied.

“Yes please, Josh,” he whimpered, pinching at his nipple. Josh hummed in response.

His thick fingers curled upwards, and in short, fast movements, Josh assaulted one particular spot, Tyler’s body instinctively curling in on itself, but Josh’s larger size prevented him from doing so.

“Josh, oh fuck, please, I’m gonna, ah,” he squealed, tears brimming his eyes.

Josh felt it, the flood of wetness pushing against him. He quickly pulled his fingers out, a surge of clear fluid squirting out, Tyler screaming in ecstasy, tears pouring out as Josh’s fingers returned back to his over stimulated clit. Tyler tried to push him away but Josh refused, fingers pushing their way back inside.

“You like squirting, Ty? Please do it again,” Josh requested, fingers prodding and curling around until he found the spot once more, short in and out motions until the same flood hit.

“Josh please!” The boy cried, hand flying out to grip onto Josh’s bicep, sobbing as the overwhelming feeling struck him.

“Daddy, I’m gonna, ah!!!” He screamed, this time, Josh ducked his head down just in time, sucking the boy’s throbbing clit between his teeth as he released, squirting across his mouth and face, crying from the arousal.

His body instantly went limp, totally spent. Josh kissed his thigh, pushing his body to hover over the smaller boy, taking in this quivering form. His hair was a mess, sticking up in ridiculous directions, cheeks bright pink and wet with tears, eyes fluttering closed, but just for a moment. Tyler also peered up at his not-official boyfriend. His chest heaved, breathing labored and rough. The lower half of his face shined in the light, cheeks just as pink as his own. He sighed, closing his eyes again.

“Don’t fall asleep on me baby, we’re not done here,” Josh growled, voice low and commanding. His hands dropped down to his jeans button, slipping the metal through the hole, the ‘vrrp’ of his zipper music to Tyler’s ears.

The smaller boy huffed a little laugh, eyes fluttering open to watch the older boy above him slide his jeans down his thighs, a wet patch similar to the one on Tyler’s panties on the front of his boxer-briefs.

“Did you take your pill today baby?” Josh inquired, deciding on whether or not if was safe to go ahead without a condom or not. Tyler smiled up sweetly at his not-official boyfriend, nodding, completely sure of himself.

“I knew you were coming over, I made sure to take it,” he assured, reaching a tired hand up to push under Josh’s t-shirt.

“How come I’m naked but you still have all your clothes on?” Tyler inquired.

“I don’t have my socks on if that makes a difference?” Tyler laughed, covering his mouth.

“Not really but I guess it’s the thought that counts,” he decided, but still adamant on Josh’s shirt coming off. He leaned his exhausted body up, pulling the hem up and over, tossing onto the ground, indulging himself in Josh’s body.

The broad, long tendons that stretched down his back and shoulders, round muscles of his pectorals, and his favorite, the hard, rigid muscles of his abs, unyielding under Tyler’s gentle hands. He hummed, content, but still unsatisfied. His curious fingers trailed farther down, through the thin trail of hair that disappeared beneath his underwear, resting at the hem. He hooked his finger tips inside, pulling the thin fabric down, unveiling curls of wiry hair. He continued until the underwear was clear down his thighs, his gaze flicking upwards to his not-official boyfriends hard cock, long and very thick.

Tyler bit his lip, a shy hand sliding up his thigh, making its way to Josh’s sack, heavy in his hold. He massaged, Josh moaning softly above him.

“Fuck Ty, you’re so sexy,” he groaned, taking charge, pushing Tyler until he was laying back once again, long legs propped up and spread open for Josh to kneel between.

He pumped himself, excited for what was to come (no pun intended) spitting into his hand as makeshift lube.

Tyler bucked his hips in anticipation, rubbing himself against Josh. He stopped pumping himself to curl a fist through the smaller boy’s hair, earning a yelp in response.

“I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me, you’re not acting very much like one. Stop being a brat, and maybe I’ll let you cum, hmm Ty?” The boy quickly nodded at the deal, promising once again to act properly. Josh doubted this, but honestly, he just wanted Tyler’s body.

He went back to the prepping, making sure he was adequately lubed before he started. He stared down at Tyler’s excited eyes, a smile breaking out on the boy’s face, giggling as he waited for Josh.

“Okay baby, if you want me to stop just say so,” he requested, even though he knew well enough Tyler wouldn’t dare stop him, not that Josh wouldn’t if he told him to, he just liked the sex too much to ever stop.

Tyler nodded, settling his body down into the pillows and comforter, relaxing as he waited for Josh.

He adjusted himself one last time before taking a deep breath, pushing his cock in slowly.

The boy gasped at the initial stretch, burning as it always did at first, no helping that, but because Josh was the biggest he’d ever taken, he always ended up in tears by the time he was completely inside of him.

He gave Tyler a moment to adjust, occupying himself with gazing down at the boy stretched beautifully around his dick. He gently pulled the clitoral hood back, gingerly circling around it. Tyler moaned softly, hips stuttering at the feel of Josh’s fingers on him, and his dick inside him.

“You can move now,” he whispered, fingers still curled tightly in the covers.

His pace started painfully slow for Tyler’s sake, but it was rewarding watching his cock slide in and out, Tyler stretching at accommodate his massive size, listening to him gasp and moan, the familiar bloom of pride in his chest once again.

But soon enough Tyler was begging for more.

“Please Josh, go faster, I need it,” he keened, pushing himself back into the mattress. Of course, Josh wasn’t going to deny him now.

He gripped tight onto the boy’s round hips, rearing back and slamming back in, earning a scream in return. This became his steady pace, Tyler a mess of tears and pleas for more.

“You want more Ty?” He teased, licking the pad of his thumb, dropping it down to rub hard at the boy’s clit, cock pounding at a brutal pace inside of him. All Tyler could do at the point was sob and nod.

“God fucking dammit Ty, your pussy is so wet,” Josh growled, moaning just after that.

“Just for you, daddy, your big cock makes me so wet, you feel so big inside my cunt daddy,” the boy whimpered, gasping and crying with each hard thrust, sobbing through the pleasure and pain.

“Such a good boy for daddy, making his cunt wet for me? Good boys with wet pussies get to cum, yeah Ty?” The crying boy nodded, smiling big at his permission.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby” he assured.

Tyler’s moans only got louder and more alarmed from there, Josh thrusting deeper to send the boy over the edge.

“Josh, I’m gonna cum, please, can I cum? Ah! Oh God, Josh! Ah!!!” The boy squealed, white-knuckling the blankets as he climaxed, wetness dripping off Josh’s dick to the comforter, soaking the fabric beneath them.

“Oh fuck baby, I’m almost there too, can I cum inside you? Wanna cum in your pussy, please Tyler?” Josh was now the one begging, the smaller boy nodding furiously, needing nothing more than that.

Just a few more deep, long thrusts until Josh was screaming.

“Fuck Ty, oh God! I-I can’t! Gonna cum babe!!” Tyler’s body shuddered, the feeling of Josh filling him up was like nothing he’d ever experienced, the older boy’s entire body going rigid, abs tightening up as he finished off inside the boy.

His entire body felt as if it were being held together by duct tape and safety pins, body wavering before collapsing on top of Tyler, panting heavily.

They lay there for what seemed like the longest time, wrapped up in the afterglow, Tyler gently toying with the purple curls at the base of Josh’s neck, Josh’s cheek resting on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“Josh, I love having moments like this with you, especially when you’re being totally cute like you are now, but you’re actually really heavy and I’m having trouble breathing, so can you at least just, go to the side?” Tyler broke the silence, but Josh didn’t mind at all. He leaned back slowly, not one to over do himself, slowly pulling his flaccid dick out, beads of his cum leaking out. Impulse took over, he leaned his mouth down to Tyler’s spent hole, licking away what had already leaked, and slipping his tongue inside to gather what had yet to come out. The tired boy gasped and whimpered, but Josh was gone as quick as he had been there.

He slid off the bed, standing and heading towards the door. Tyler had just been ready to ask if he was just gonna leave, but he had simply gotten up to flip off the light switch, plunging the room into initial blackness, but their eyes slowly adjusting to see the light given off by the street lamp outside, and the waxing moon above.

Tyler giggled tiredly, pulling the covers back and curling up underneath them, inviting Josh under to do the same. He smiled at the small tired boy, fitting his larger body up against Tyler’s, burying his nose into the boy’s soft hair, kissing the back of his head ever so gently.

“Ty? You still awake?” Once again Josh’s impulses took over, but this time, it wasn’t so much impulse as it was weeks of over thinking and pondering different, unrealistic scenarios. 

“I am now, I guess,” the younger boy grumped, had just been moments from falling asleep.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I had just been wondering if, maybe like… Feel free to say no, that’s totally fine, but I wanted to know if maybe you’d want to be my umm, official boyfriend?” A majority of Josh hoped Tyler had fallen asleep in the time it had taken him to get that sentence out, but that would be an unrealistic scenario. The younger boy turned his body over, gazing up at Josh with dewy, tired eyes.

He shuffled in closer, nuzzling his face into the larger man’s neck.

“That sounds pretty cool. Can I please sleep now, boyfriend?” Josh huffed a laugh at Tyler, pulling the ridiculous boy in against his body.

“Sure, go to sleep now, boyfriend.”


End file.
